


Omega's Privilege

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Competition, Hand Feeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: Every year, the village Alphas compete for the honor of mating with Seth, the resident Omega. It's pretty lame, but the new Alpha is a real hottie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strykelass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Strykelass!

Seth was woken up by Hunter banging on his bedroom door. “Seth!” Hunter shouted. “You need to get up! We only have four hours to get you ready for the ceremony!”

Seth groaned and buried his head under his pillow. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled. Dean was still curled around his back and Seth could feel his morning wood poking him in the thigh. Seth was still on strict no penetration for the next twelve hours or so, but he’d never been one to turn his nose up at mouth stuff.

The banging continued. “I mean it!” Hunter shouted. Dean had started to stir, and as Hunter jiggled the door handle, Dean dropped kisses down Seth’s back, marking the tattoo he’d gotten when he’d officially come of age as the village Omega. “Seth!” Hunter yelled again. “Do you have an Alpha in there!”

Dean sniggered into the small of Seth’s back, then dipped down to lick his way into Seth’s ass. It was a pretty good way to start the morning.

\---

Hunter was furious when Seth finally strolled out of his room, reeking of Alpha and sexual satisfaction. He shoved Seth to his attendants and stormed out, which was fine by Seth. He didn’t need his mentor breathing over his shoulder while his attendants bathed him, fed him breakfast, rubbed soothing oils into his skin, and dressed him in his ceremonial garb, the kind of wispy nonsense that only existed so Alphas could rip it away. Seth didn’t see Hunter again until just before the first event was due to start, and then it was just for another lecture.

“You can’t risk getting pregnant now –”

“- before I pick this year’s champion, I know,” Seth whined. He leaned forward so that Joey could have more access to rub his back. “I’m not a _baby_ , you know, I didn’t let Dean fuck me, even though I really wanted to.”

Hunter sighed and the anger faded from his face. “I know that it’s hard not to pick favorites,” he said, and Seth wrinkled his nose. If there was anything worse than getting chewed out, it was being subjected to a heart-to-heart. “I went through the same thing when I was your age. Just remember that the one’s you like will always be there. You need to practice restraint; you are a gift, and you have a responsibility to distribute yourself…”

Seth tuned the familiar lecture out. He knew it was dumb to be sulking on one of his favorite days on the year, but it just sucked, was all. It was hard to enjoy having all the village’s most eligible bachelors competing for his favor when dumb tradition kept wearing him down.

Dean had been his first pick, at his inaugural competition five years ago. Seth had picked him, and Dean had fucked his brain out in Seth’s boudoir and sired Seth’s first pup, and now Seth couldn’t pick him again for another five years. Five more years where Dean could only fuck him when he was already pregnant! It sucked. Plus, Seth had already worked through most of his other favorites in the last four years. If this competition was anything like last year’s, Seth was going to end up banging Kevin Owens by the end of the night.

…. And, okay, fine, Kevin had a nice, fat knot and could be hysterical when he was insulting people, but he was so selfish! And who was Seth’s supposed to pick next year? _Jericho?_ Hell no.

Whatever. As usual, the first event was log splitting, so Seth could at least look forward to watching Sin Cara faceplant oh, seven or eight times. He leaned back in his seat as the event started, lazily observing the competitors…

… and promptly almost swallowed his tongue. “Who is _that_?” Seth demanded. There was a new Alpha this year, tall, bald, heavily muscled without any of the gross bulkiness that Seth hated, and at the starting whistle he’d grabbed the two largest logs, one in each hand, and sprinted to his station without any apparent effort.

“What?” Hunter said, following Seth’s gaze. “Oh. That’s Cesaro. He’s a new resident, moved here a week ago from up north. It’s one of the things I was _going_ to brief you on this morning.”

“Cool,” Seth said. He was already tuning Hunter out again. Cesaro had reached his assigned stump and set up his logs, one on top of the other, and then – with one swing of the axe they fell into four pieces, clean as butter. Seth whimpered, painfully aware that his flimsy costume did nothing to hide the wetness between his legs.

“Seth?” Hunter was frowning at him. “Are you alright?”

Seth swallowed. “I,” he said, “just flooded my basement.”

\---

After showing off their strength and proving they could protect an Omega, the Alphas had to feed him to show they were good providers. Seth had a notoriously lazy palate, one of the many things that made Hunter despair at him. Seth liked rich foods and full flavors and didn’t care much more than that. Hunter had accused him of favoritism when he picked the Happy Bowl Sandwich the first year, but honestly, Seth had enjoyed it a lot, plus Dean definitely deserved points for ingenuity.

Seth also refused to use a spit bucket, so by the end of the event he was always awkwardly stuffed, and this year was no exception. He’d barely taken one bite of Jericho’s gross gravy concoction, but Roman had preyed on his well-known preference for breakfast foods by making him a very serviceable frittata, and Seth had accidentally kept prodding Roman to feed him just one more forkful until it was gone. Then Xavier had fed him cake by the handful, and Kevin had really stepped it up by bringing him a whole box of donuts, the powered ones. When Kevin pressed the last morsel into his mouth and let Seth lap the sugar off his thumb, Seth almost considered giving it to him after all.

Seth should have known better than to second-guess his own judgment. Cesaro was up last and he produced a small, dense chocolate cake, to rich and dark that Seth went cross-eyed at the first bite. Seth whined around the mouthful, struggling to keep from drooling. Honestly, he already kind of felt like he might burst. Even one bite of the cake was sitting thick in his mouth, so delicious but hard to swallow…

Cesaro gave him a sly smile and offered him a glass of milk. Seth leaned forward gratefully and drank from the offered glass. Some of the milk spilled out of his mouth and trickled down to his ample breasts, still swollen from his last pregnancy, and Seth could feel every eye on the festival grounds glued to the movement of the drops.

Cesaro offered him another forkful. “Another taste?” he offered, and Seth, with great effort, leaned forward to take it.

\---

The final event was the smell test. It was kind of bs and Seth was caught between being half asleep from the food and painfully horny from stewing in Alpha pheromones all day, so no one bothered to drag it out. The Alphas approached him, one by one, and Seth leaned forward to smell their crotch, where the scent was strongest. The smells were all familiar, at this point, and Seth was already so aroused it almost didn’t matter. Besides, he’d already decided on Cesaro.

Even if he hadn’t, getting a good whiff of his crotch would have done it. Cesaro smelled _amazing_ , virile and strong and clean, the sharp efficiency of gun oil and the musk of a good workout. Seth couldn’t help himself; he slid forward a little farther and mouthed at Cesaro’s cock though his pants. Another little groan forced it’s way out of Seth’s mouth at the size of the thing. _Now now now_ , Seth thought, barely coherent, and Cesaro’s cock agreed, twitching gently underneath his tongue.

Distantly, Seth heard Hunter announce that the Omega had chosen and dismiss the other Alphas, but he seriously couldn’t have cared less. Cesaro grabbed him and lifted him up like he weighed nothing, and Seth shrieked in surprise and delights, wrapping his legs about Cesaro’s trim waist.

Seth hadn’t been a small guy even before having babies was his full-time job, and now he was full and round all over, what some of the Alphas called curvy, and no one should be able to lift him like this, so easily. Cesaro didn’t even try to find a wall for support. He just let Seth wrap himself around him like an octopus and supported Seth’s weight all on his arms. He ripped at Seth’s ceremonial pants and they shredded to pieces instantly, like they were designed to. Seth arched his back desperately; his slick had been pooling beneath him for hours and now it was dripping down his thighs to stain Cesaro’s arms. He could feel his entrance twitching around nothing, anxious to be filled, and he panted out, “Oh, God, yes, please, yes!”

Bizarrely, Cesaro kissed him on the cheek. “As you wish,” he said, and before Seth could unpack that, he was aware of his weight being shifted and then Cesaro’s hot, hard cock was pushing into him.

Seth was a screamer. He wailed while Cesaro bottomed out for the first time and begged when he could concentrate enough to form words. Wrapped around Cesaro like his was, Seth was yelling directly into his ear, but Cesaro didn’t seem to mind. He fucked like a fucking champion, holding Seth steady while he pounded him open. Seth scratched at his back and drove back as best he could, he would have worried about knocked Cesaro off balance except that was a human concern and Cesaro was clearly more than that.

“What a good ass,” Cesaro gasped. “You’re so hot and tight for me, schatzi. Do you want my knot?”

“Yes!” Seth shouted. One of his legs slipped in the sweat on Cesaro’s back and he struggled to get it back into place. “Fuckin’ give it to me, fuck yes!”

Cesaro grunted and _shoved_ and Seth’s vision went grey for a second. Cesaro’s knot had already started to inflate a little and the extra stretch was heavenly. It continued to swell inside of him, pummeling all Seth’s favorite spots and Seth clamped down all over Cesaro’s body when he came, clutching tight with his arms and legs and tucking his face into Cesaro’s neck, a shaky, all-consuming wail ripping its way out of him. Seth was still coming down when Cesaro groaned, tensed, and spilled all his delicious hot seed inside.

Seth sighed in pleasure and went limp. Another successful mating. With how potent Cesaro felt, Seth was probably already pregnant, but he looked forward to the traditional week of hard fucking ahead of them. Hey, he wouldn’t be doing this if the old ways didn’t have _some_ benefits.

“We probably shouldn’t have knotted standing up,” Seth mumbled into Cesaro’s warm skin. “Even your arms will give out eventually.”

Cesaro laughed. It was a weird experience wrapped around him like Seth was; he could feel the shivers all through his body. “We will see,” Cesaro said. “You have a room in his building, yes?”

It took a minute for Seth to figure out that Cesaro meant the town hall that the ceremonial grounds were in front of. “Yeah,” Seth said. “On the first floor. We an go back there once – oof!”

Cesaro had already started walking, making his knot tug at Seth strangely, sending little aftershocks up his spine. “Or now,” Seth said, dumbly. “Wow, you’re – really strong.”

Seth blushed at his own words; getting fucked well always made him so stupid. Cesaro just laughed at him fondly. “I’m not so unusual,” he said. “You will see when my friends arrive, in the next month. They will be so disappointed to have missed such an event.”

_There are more of you???_ Seth didn’t say, although his body reacted, leaking more slick down Cesaro’s cock. That would have been embarrassing; he didn’t want to sound desperate.

“Oh, well,” he said instead, trying not to sound _too_ happy, “there’s always next year.”


End file.
